Un Hermoso Sueño
by JenSchiffer
Summary: — Soñé con el día en el que nos conocimos y el día en el que te pedí ser mi novia — sacudo un poco mi cabeza — era bastante torpe para esas cosas ¿sabes? — Es normal ser o parecer torpe cuando uno hace cosas que no sabe por ser la primera vez — se acerca más hacía mí y deposita un dulce beso en mis labios — vuelve a dormir. — Este fue un hermoso sueño —. SasukexOc
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ni la serie de Naruto, ni sus personajes, ni Uchiha Sasuke me pertenecen (ojalá fuera así) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

Este One Shot fue pensado, planeado y echo (con un poco de ayuda XD) exclusivamente para el juego "Citas a ciegas" del Grupo ItaHinaSasu… Es la primera vez que escribo uno One Shot, espero que les guste :3 Disfruten!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

UN HERMOSO SUEÑO

Habían pasado seis meses desde que volví a Konoha, desde que volví a esta maldita aldea donde experimente el dolor, donde perdí a mi familia, donde mi amor de hermanos hacia Itachi se convirtió en un profundo odio, donde la sed de venganza se apoderó de mí, donde desperté la ambición del poder. Ahora estaba nuevamente aquí, de vuelta gracias al Usuratonkachi.

La guerra había terminado y muchas partes de la aldea fueron destruidas con el paso de esta, las remodelaciones habían llevado más tiempo del planeado por la cantidad de heridos que hubo pero poco a poco salieron avante, al reencontrarme con mis compañeros de equipo pude notar que no mucho había cambiado desde que regresé. Naruto sigue siendo el mismo dobe de siempre, no era de admirarse a pesar de ser el héroe de las naciones su idiotez seguía intacta y Sakura sigue siendo una molestia, aunque ya no tanto como antes al parecer ha madurado con el paso del tiempo, para mi alivio su cargo en el hospital la tiene algo ocupada. Aunque hemos limado asperezas desde lo ocurrido cuando estúpidamente intento matarme, ambos sabemos que nada será igual. Los aldeanos por otro lado me siguen viendo como el traidor que abandonó la aldea y quería destruirla ¡Ja! como si me importa lo que ellos opinen, bueno ni siquiera pudieron entender mis objetivos pero aun así decidieron imponerme un maldito castigo:_ Ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea_.¡ Así es! _yo_ Uchiha Sasuke, el Ultimo de mi clan y ahora representante de este, yacía sirviéndole a esta bola de infelices malagradecidos a los cuales les salve su patética vida y en lugar de al menos olvidarse de mis errados actos me castigan. Lo único bueno que había salido de este castigo es que se me permitió volver al complejo Uchiha para poder restaurar las edificaciones que con el pasar de los años se habían ido deteriorando y a su vez que fueron afectados por los daños en la guerra, volver a ver este lugar resplandecer como en sus mejores tiempos, es mi nuevo objetivo.

Me dirigí hacia el sector norte ya que era el más abandonado y me dispuse a empezar mis labores en este pero me detuve al escuchar ruidos extraños en un sector alejado, extrañado y un poco enfadado — ¿_Y cómo no? Después de estar de esclavo toda la mañana — _caminé hasta allá para ver que sucedía en ese lugar, los ruidos extraños con forme me iba acercando se iban aclarando hasta convertirse en una voz, una voz femenina, no me admiraba de vez en cuando aparecían las locas queriendo llamar mi atención, ¡estúpidas todas! yo no pierdo mi tiempo en idioteces.

Detuve mi andar y lo lejos observé a una chica de cabello castaño claro, me acerqué a ella sin hacer ningún ruido, observé que hacía, estaba agazapada buscando algo debajo del pórtico de una de las casas, parecía ser muy importante ya que al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia ni que la ropa que andaba estaba toda sucia y echa un desastre.

—¡Vamos, venga acá! — le oí decir — no le voy a hacer daño.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hace en mis territorios!? — Me hice notar, pues nadie me ignora y no iba a permitir que nadie entrara en mis dominios sin mi permiso. ̶ Más vale que tengas una buena explicación ̶ y me acerque más a ella para reclamarle. _¿Qué se creía?_

Dio un pequeño salto y me volvió a ver con unos grandes ojos cafés debido a la impresión, parecía un poco incrédula y confundida, con una ira creciente en mi interior le repetí la pregunta lentamente.

— Dije ¿qué hace en mis territorios? — con cada segundo que pasaba me enfurecía más pero al parecer ya se había recuperado del shock inicial.

— Buscaba un gato. — esa fue su respuesta, un maldito Gato. ¡Ja! La mejor escusa.

— ¿Un... gato? — cuestioné sarcástico.

— Sí, un gato. — ella afirmo, curiosamente sincera.

Su simple respuesta me dejó un poco desconcertado por unos segundos, más bien fue la sinceridad en sus ojos. Ella se volvió y siguió en su búsqueda y yo aún más confundido que antes me pregunté si Naruto no me estaría jugando una de sus estúpidas bromas como es usual en él. Pues no se abalanzó hacia mí, no me dio dulces, ni estúpidas cartas de amor. _¿Acaso tenía otras preferencias? _Bueno eso que importaba, mejor si era así. Una molestia menos.

Aunque seguía en MIS territorios e ignorándome.

— Su nombre — exigí saber.

— Jen — me dijo en un tono muy bajo y sin siquiera voltear a verme — ¡Oh! Aquí estas, no vuelvas a correr así no voy a hacerte daño.

Vi que extendió su brazo debajo del pórtico y de el extrajo un pequeño gato blanco que no paraba de maullar, lo examinó buscando que no estuviera lastimado, era increíble que se preocupara más por el animal que por ella misma ya que pude notar algunos arañazos en su brazo derecho, era una tonta. El escandaloso animal seguía haciendo ruidos mientras ella lo mimaba y se levantaba poco a poco del suelo.

— ¿Ese gato es suyo? — le pregunté de la nada, más bien fue motivado por curiosidad, el pecado de cualquier ser vivo, era normal que pasara por tantas incomodidades si el gato le pertenecía pero ella me vio como si tuviera tres cabezas o hiciera la pregunta más tonta en la faz de la Tierra.

— No, no es mío, lo escuche maullar y lo vine a buscar, el pobre está muy bebé y debe de tener hambre.

— ¿Piensa dejarse el gato? Pero si está todo sucio y mugriento.

¿O es que acaso vivía recogiendo gatos de la calle? Debía ser de esas obsesivas con los gatos como Kiba era de los canes. Aun así yo seguía cuestionándole como tarado sin saber porque mi boca se abría sin permiso.

—Nada que un baño no quite — definitivamente esta chica estaba loca pasar tanto por un mugroso gato callejero, algo debía fallarle en la cabeza.

— Bien ya que tiene su gato, largo de mis territorios — ella se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, se arregló un poco el cabello y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, unos cuantos pasos después de pasar a mi lado se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí.

—Discúlpeme por haber entrado en "sus territorios" como usted dice pero al ver este lugar tan feo y destartalado creí que no vivía nadie — me sonrió antes de marcharse y dijo — que tenga buen día.

Me quedé de piedra ¿_quién se creía que era esa chica para hablarme así? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era o es que realmente le fallaba algo en la cabeza como para que tuviera el valor de hablarme así?_ Sacudí varias veces mi cabeza para despejarme un poco, por culpa de ella se me había hecho tarde para continuar trabajando y avanzar todo lo que quería, ahora tenía que dejar algunas cosas para la mañana.

Al anochecer regresé al apartamento donde me estaba hospedando mientras terminaba los arreglos del complejo Uchiha, entré a la casa y me recosté en el sofá, me tapé parte de la cara con el brazo totalmente exhausto ni una sola vez en el día pude sacarme esa chica de la cabeza, sobre todo aquella sonrisa que me dio al marcharse, no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en la academia, incluso en la propia aldea y si lo había hecho ¿sería acaso que nunca la determine? Agotado física y mentalmente decidí irme a acostar temprano esperando poder dormir y descansar lo suficiente para la nueva jornada de la mañana siguiente. Sería igual de agotador.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que me había topado con la chica loca en el complejo Uchiha, varias veces la había visto y acaparaba mi atención. Yo como un completo descerebrado hacía todo lo posible por encontrarme con ella y hablarle, llegue a conocerla a fondo: lo que le gustaba y lo que no, aprendí a conocer su carácter dulce y pasivo cuando estaba de buenas y revoltoso y agresivo cuando estaba de malas, ella era realmente interesante. Me gustaba admirarla cuando se encontraba con algún animal, ver como sus ojos brillaban era lo mejor del mundo para mí y así de sencillo me di cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no la había sacado de mi mente, estaba jodido, hasta Naruto lo había notado. _"Ya era hora Teme"_, había dicho el imbécil burlándose zorrunamente _"Pero date prisa no es una chica común, ella es linda. Quizás alguien más puso sus ojos en ella" _ aquello me jodió más que el darme cuenta que me gustaba. Al primer tarado que le viera tocarla me le iría encima.

Pues ninguna chica me había dicho temas interesantes como lo que me decía, ni hacerme sentir de esta manera, tan... libre, todas, por lo general, cuando las miraba se derretían y empezaban a chillar mi nombre... No pude negarlo me interesaba esa chica, quería saber que era lo diferente en ella.

Seguía divagando cuando la vi hablando animadamente con Naruto, parecía que el dobe (futuro cadáver, si podía agregar) le estaba diciendo algo muy divertido pues ella no paraba de reír, impulsado por una "fuerza misteriosa" me dirigí hasta donde estaban ellos. Naruto al ver que me acercaba empezó a sacudir su mano en el aire como el idiota que era (y lo sigue siendo, el muy maldito me provocaba para que me declarase) y ella simplemente me sonrío. Ver su sonrisa hizo que algo se removiera en mí ser, incluso me hizo olvidar las ganas de asesinar a Naruto por estar a su lado, intenté alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza por un instante pero cada vez que lo intentaba volvían con más fuerza. Era peor de lo que podía imaginar.

— ¿¡Oye teme, vas a venir con nosotros a la cascada!? — me gritó Naruto prácticamente — ¡vendrán todos y va a estar muy divertido!

— No estoy sordo dobe estoy a la par suya — ella simplemente se reía de la estupidez de Naruto y yo no podía dejar de verla.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! Sakura chan, Hinata chan estarán ahí y Jenny chan también vendrá ¿cierto?

— Sí, sí voy a ir. Pero solo un ratito porque tengo cosas que hacer — escucharla decir eso fue como música para mis oídos, su voz era tan melodiosa que hacía que mi corazón latiera errático ella me hacía sentir tener necesidad por su cercanía y esta era la oportunidad que andaba buscando para hacerle ver mis intenciones.

Caminamos juntos hacía la cascada, ella me contaba lo bien que el gato (que resultó ser gata) estaba y yo solo me dedicaba a ver cada facción, fijándome en los movimientos de sus carnosos labios que me torturaban me incitaban, cada gesto de su rostro y verla con su rostro iluminado cuando vio la gran cascada con su lago.

El tiempo pasaba ameno y los demás chicos habían traído botanas y hablaban efusivamente entre ellos, esa era mi oportunidad.

— Jen ¿me acompañas un segundo? — le pregunté mientras me ponía de pie.

— Claro — me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿a dónde vamos? — me preguntó mientras nos alejábamos del grupo.

— Es una sorpresa.

Caminamos hasta un claro en medio del bosque, necesitaba tiempo para pensar que decir, los pros y los contras de todo esto ya que nunca lo había hecho, tomé aire y respiré profundamente. Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, pensé, puedo con todo. Tomé una última vez otra bocanada de aire y me volví hacía ella que me miraba un poco extrañada y con sus mejillas sonrosadas por encontrarse a solas conmigo.

Se veía hermosa así. Entonces no dude.

— Necesito hablar... con usted— demonios justo en ese momento dudaba — es algo importante.

— ¿Que... qué es? — la noté un poco nerviosa, me acerque hasta estar a poco centímetros de distancia y su rostro enrojeció como un tomate. Aquello me hizo sonreír.

— Seré directo, últimamente he empezado a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estoy a su lado, no sé qué será pero me agrada esta sensación y quisiera sentirla para el resto de mi vida — no pude aguantar más el impulso de besarla, llevaba reprimiendo eso desde mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de darme cuenta de que lo sentía.

La besé como si mi vida dependiera de eso, sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos y pensar que las personas no le dan mucha importancia a los besos, nadie nunca me había dicho que se podían sentir tantas cosas a la vez, con un aquel gesto que consideraba nada higiénico. Sentí como ella se aferraba a mis brazos, la sentí temblar pero no me había rechazado y albergué en mi corazón la esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

Maldije al aire ¿por qué se tenía que acabar en esos momentos? Y me separé lentamente y sin ganas de hacerlo de ella, vi su rostro y como abría lentamente sus ojos, mantuve fija mi mirada en la suya y el rojo de su rostro compitió con el de las manzanas y los tomates; una imagen hermosa de admirar.

— Jen... Yo... — la vi apartar su mirada y una tenue risita llegó a mi oídos.

— Yo... Yo creí que era la única que sentía estas cosas — me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro — también quiero sentir esto para siempre — y me abrazó en un gesto de felicidad y cariño, yo solo cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abro mis ojos al sentir que algo que se mueve a mi lado, volteo mi rostro y veo la hora en la mesa de noche.

— 3:30 a.m. — demasiado temprano como para despertarse, suspiré pesadamente — solo fue un sueño — siento de nuevo que el peso a mi lado se mueve.

— ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? — veo su rostro medio adormilado y su cuerpo desnudo al lado del mío, sonrío internamente y la atraigo hacía mí.

— No, no pasa nada solo fue un sueño, vuelve a dormir.

— ¿Y qué soñaste?

Sonrío por su pregunta.

— Soñé con el día en el que nos conocimos y el día en el que te pedí ser mi novia — sacudo un poco mi cabeza — era bastante torpe para esas cosas ¿sabes?

— Es normal ser o parecer torpe cuando uno hace cosas que no sabe por ser la primera vez — se acerca más hacía mí y deposita un dulce beso en mis labios — vuelve a dormir.

— Está bien, pero antes – digo antes de aprisionar sus labios con los míos.

Su sabor es inigualable, su aroma embriagador, su piel irresistiblemente suave. Me había enamorado como un idiota y no me importaba. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos hasta su cintura acunándola de forma posesiva. Porque era mía, mía y nadie más. Así seria hasta el último día de nuestras vidas. Pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Era ella a quien había elegido para acompañarme el resto de mi vida.

La besé, la bese con frenesí, hundiendo mi lengua en la de ella. Rozándola con suavidad con la mía y así saciar la naciente necesidad de poseer una vez más, su cuerpo. Hundiéndonos ambos en aquel deseo que se apoderaba de nosotros, recorriendo cada fibra de nuestro ser, haciéndonos sentir la terrible necesidad de saciar, aquel fuego que nos consumía por dentro.

Con ese pensamiento, cierro mis ojos entregándome a la pasión de la que era presa gracias a ella — realmente era un tonto — digo contra sus labios recordando el sueño anterior pienso — _Este fue un hermoso sueño_ —.

**Fin**


	2. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

** Aviso**

Esto me lo encontré en el "caralibro", ya antes había visto algo así, creo en esa página talkfiction pero no había tomado medidas al respecto, luego de pensarlo mucho decidí mudarme, cerraré mi cuenta y eliminaré mis one shots de FF y me pasaré a Wattpad, ahí por lo menos hay una opción para proteger sus obras (sé que no son la gran cosa pero me ha costado sacarlo). Pensé poner este aviso para las pocas personas que esperan el 2 cap de Luna (calma pueblo está en face de planeación) y de las cuales estoy súper agradecida por amenazarme y querer un 2° cap que no tenía planeado hacer, no creí que fuera justo para ustedes que simplemente desapareciera y ya así que les dejo este aviso que espero puedan leer antes de eliminar todo (les agradecería también que me digan como eliminar mi cuenta porque para estas cosas soy una res XD). Les dejo el post original, recuerden quitar los espacios de los enlaces para que pueda funcionarles.

Sin más que decir… Los espero en Wattpad me buscan como JenSchiffer y ahí les salgo (cualquier cosa ahí les dejo mi perfil, próximamente estaré subiendo el one shot de nuevo) www . wattpad user / JenSchiffer

* * *

TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF. NET HAN SIDO ROBADAS

Y no. NO es una broma. Ya fui a revisar y efectivamente hay copias de mis fics por todos esos sitios. Ni siquiera el layout de las páginas cambian ahahaha

Acá les dejo la traducción del post original en tumblr: pearwaldorf . Tumblr post / 138932584367 / all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen

Queridos escritores de fanfiction,

Por favor tengan en cuenta que hay sitios web falsos que han copiado literalmente TODOS los fanfics de Fanfiction . net . Por lo que puedo decir, son copias casi perfectas, actualizados en tiempo real a los servidores de FFN.

Todas sus historias, su perfil, todo ha sido robado y copiado en los siguientes sitios web:

www . thebuystock  
www . talkfictions  
fictionavenue  
thanfiction  
hmofiction

Ellos están sacando ganancias con sus historias con los anuncios. Esto se llama spamdexing. Por favor, repórtenlos. Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, literalmente, millones de historias, no debe quedar impune.

Además, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a Fanfiction . net pero no lo es. En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña!

CÓMO DENUNCIAR  
Vaya aquí: www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform ?hl =es

Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)

Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a www . fanfiction y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.

Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"

Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.

Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!


End file.
